Something To Call His Own
by BH72
Summary: In response to NCISLA Magazine's Callen's Corner Challenge #2. The story of how Callen met and bonded with Buddy, the dog mentioned in Season 2, Episode 6: 'Standoff.' Callen had never had anything to call his own. But when his partner Pete arrives with a pup, Callen becomes attached to it, more than he ever had in his life. Yet Callen finds himself in a battle over the dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters_

**Chapter 1**

G Callen laid back down on the hospital bed, he hoped for the last time. He had been away on assignment in Russia, again. They were to infiltrate a well known terrorist group near a town named Kolpino, just outside of St Petersburg. The operation had gone south, with the undercover agents' true identities being made. Callen and his partner Peter Winters, were about to face a firing squad for their deception. But gunfire could be heard just outside the compound they were in, and they knew help was on its way. They had been rescued by fellow CIA and NCIS agents, who were already there in the country. Callen had been shot in the shoulder, but it could have been so much more serious. He had a grey haired man, named Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to thank for his life. He had put his own life on the line to save him, and Callen was thankful to the older man. He and his partner had been rescued and managed to flee Russia, with hospital treatment sought to treat his wound.

Which is how he found himself in a Washington DC hospital, waiting for his partner to take him home. 'Humph!' The only problem was, G Callen was a loner, and didn't have any possessions, let alone a place to call home. All through his childhood, ever since he could remember, he moved between thirty-seven Foster Homes. Some were nice or ok, others were bad. But no matter what those homes were like, he never belonged anywhere, nor owned anything, other than an old bed roll, with his name on it. Well what of his name he knew anyway.

A grin spread across the CIA agent as he saw his partner arrive into his room. "About time Pete. What took you so long?" Callen watched his partner pull something out of his bag.

"Sorry G, but I took a detour." Peter Winters pulled out of his bag, a brown Chesapeake Bay Retriever. He was tiny and had barely left his Mother. "I couldn't resist him." Peter admitted, with a sly grin. "He's something, isn't he?"

"He's adorable." Callen took the tiny pup off his partner and placed him on his chest. The pup settled his head on Callen's chest and looked up at him with his large brown eyes. Callen's heart melted, in that moment. The hardened agent had become soft from the contact with the pup. "What's his name?" He looked up at his partner, expecting a reply.

"I haven't thought of one yet. I was hoping you could help me on that one. It was a sudden decision to buy him, when I saw him in the pet shop window." Peter smiled at his partner, who usually never showed any emotion around him. But what he saw had made him smile. He could tell G Callen was taken with the pup and vice versa. "I think he likes you G!" Ever since he had picked the pup up from the shop, an hour earlier, it had continued to fret and wriggle about. Seeing him so settled on Callen, had surprised him. "I never knew you had it in you G, to be so good with animals."

"You think?" Callen had never had much experience with animals. There was a few houses he had spent some time in, where the family owned a dog or cat, but he hadn't stayed there long enough to bond with the pet.

"I've haven't seen this pup stop fretting or wriggling until you took him off me." He stated, amused. He shook his head. "Well looks like you're going have to help me train him, seeing he likes you more than me."

"Me, ah...I have no experience with this sort of thing Pete." Callen replied, shaking his head, unsure if Pete's idea was a good one.

"Well you'll be staying with me until you find yourself a new place to call home anyway G, so the two of you will have plenty of time to bond." When Peter Winters and G Callen had become partners two years ago, he had also become a surrogate big brother. He knew a little about Callen's life prior to working in the CIA, and from what he had been told by the younger man, he realised his partner needed a family.

"Are you sure? What about that girlfriend of yours, Stacey?" Callen inquired, unsure if he was more trouble than anything else for his partner.

"You mean Tracey?" Peter laughed. "She's not my girlfriend, that's for sure. We've just worked together on some ops before, that's all. Sometimes we hang out." He reiterated to him.

"Ok. Thanks!" G Callen was not used to people looking out for him, he was still taking time adjusting to the generosity of his partner.

"It'll be another month before you'll be let back to work, so make the most of the time to relax, and do what normal people do." Peter quickly grabbed the pup off his partner's chest and gently placed him inside the bag again. "Just for safe measures, as we leave this fine establishment." Peter joked about the hospital.

Callen smirked as he heard the pup scuffle inside the bag. They were going to have to make a quick exit, if they were not going to be caught out having the pup inside the hospital. Nurses gave them puzzled looks as they exited the building, as they heard the noise coming from Pete's bag.

Once they were clear of the building, Pete pulled the pup out of the bag and handed him over to Callen. "Call it earning your board." Pete began, knowing Callen struggled with people being generous with him. "You can live with me in my spare bedroom, for the next month, if you train him. Or he trains you." Pete laughed. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger, G." He watched Callen rub the soft fur on the pup's ears. The pup snuggled in closer to Callen and closed his eyes.

"Deal." Callen liked the idea of training the pup. "But he needs a name." He added.

"I agree, G. But I can't think of anything yet." Pete had spent the whole hour before picking up his partner, trying to think of a name.

The pup spent the entire drive home on Callen's lap, sleeping. When they arrived at Pete's house, Callen carefully carried him inside, while Pete gathered G's bag and sleeping roll, bed, food and toys for the pup, out from the boot of the car.

When Pete had sorted some food and water into the bowls beside its new bed, Callen gently placed him in his bed. The pup stayed asleep, so the two agents managed to grab a bite to eat and watch some television, before the pup woke up crying. "It's ok buddy." Callen walked over and knelt beside him. He picked him up and carried back to the couch. "How do you like your new home?" He asked him, moving him around in his hands to show him the room. The pup trembled, so Callen pulled him in closer to his chest, where he felt him calm down again. "Maybe it's my heartbeat that relaxes him." Callen suggested. "Do you have a clock you can place under his mattress?" He looked over at his partner, who he could see was thinking about his suggestion.

"That just maybe what we need for him. I'll have a look." Pete rose from the couch to rummage through a cupboard in the hallway. Pleased he had found an small old clock, he returned and showed Callen what he had found. "Let's try it. Pete placed the clock under a cushion between them, then Callen placed the pup on top of the cushion. They both watched the pup settle on the cushion, contented. "Good one G!" He smiled over to his partner.

Callen smirked in return, rather pleased his idea had worked. The pup laid on the cushion between them until it was time to go to bed. Callen was still recovering from his injury, so he headed off first. He decided to leave Pete to put the pup to bed, seeing it was his. "Night Pete." He scratched the back of the pup's head lovingly. "Night buddy." But after Callen had left, the pup leaped off the couch bounding after him. He felt a small tug at the hem of his jeans. Surprised by the pup's actions, he turned and picked him up again, and took him over to Pete. "Here's your Daddy." Callen passed him over.

Pete could see Callen was attached to the pup already. "Ever thought of getting one yourself G?"

Callen shook his head, surprised Pete had asked him. "Ah, no I haven't." He realised this was the closest he had ever been with an animal. And it felt really good. Maybe one day, when he has a place to call home, he just might. "Night." He said again.

Pete struggled with the pup after Callen had gone to bed. "You want Callen, do you?" He tried to relax the pup and settled him in his new bed, with the clock underneath the mattress. He stood to watch him, and with relief, saw the pup close his eyes.

Shaking his head, Pete wondered about his partner. For so long he hadn't had any family, but saw how much the pup and Callen had bonded, and how quickly. He smiled. 'Maybe having Callen stay with him was going to be the best idea he had yet.' He thought to himself.

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters_

**Chapter 2**

Callen woke with a sweat from another nightmare. He shook his head to clear it. He tried to return to sleep, but it wouldn't come. It wasn't unusual for the CIA agent to have nightmares, from all he had seen and endured as a Federal Agent. But this dream went back further, to when he was a boy. If only he could make sense of it. He was in his early thirties, but couldn't remember the last time he had slept all the way through the night. He climbed out of the bed to make a cup of tea. The beverage soothed his mind a little after a nightmare.

A patter of small paws clambered across the wooden floors and crashed into Callen's feet as he headed for the kitchen. He knelt down and picked the small pup up in his arms. "Well hello there buddy. What are you doing awake?" The pup looked up at him as if he understood him, but couldn't answer. His body shook and snuggled closer into Callen's arms. "Are you cold?" He asked him. "I think there's a blanket around here for you somewhere." Callen poured fresh water into the kettle and pressed the button down to boil. While his eyes adjusted to the kitchen light, Callen searched for the tea bags and a mug. After he had collected what he needed, he then searched for the pup's blanket. "Here you go." He placed the soft dark blue blanket over the pup's body. He looked down and saw he had closed his eyes and sighed.

Callen shook his head, amazed at the little furry creature, who had given him a great deal of trust in him instantly. He was a funny thing. Callen thought. His coat was wavy, making his whole appearance a little shabby, but it suited him. The kind of dog that he would prefer himself. Rough on the edges, but gentle on the inside. Callen poured the boiled water into his mug, then added the milk, before siting on the couch. With the pup asleep in his arms, Callen didn't want to disturb him, so he continued to hold him, while he sipped his tea.

At six the next morning, Pete showered and got dressed for work. As he walked into the kitchen, he did a double take as he saw a sight to behold on his way through. G Callen fast asleep with the pup lying on top of him. Pete smiled as he watched the two peacefully asleep together. He shook his head. 'If only he had a place to call home.' He thought. He would have been tempted to give the pup to his partner as a present. Never in his wildest dreams, had he thought his partner could be mellowed by a small pup. He boiled the kettle and began frying bacon and eggs in a pan. He popped some bread in the toaster and picked up the newspaper, to read.

The smell of coffee, brought the younger man back to consciousness. As G Callen opened his eyes, he blinked to focus on two large brown eyes glaring back at him. It took him a moment to realise where he was and who the eyes belonged to. The small pup licked his face, happy he was now awake. He realised he had slept through, without a nightmare. The first time, he could ever remember that happening.

"Well hello you two." Pete greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey Pete." Callen poured some coffee into his mug, before lowering the pup onto the floor to have its feed. They watched him drink its milk, lapping out of the bowl. "I don't now what it is about this little guy, but I slept through since I woke up at one am. I haven't slept through like that since, well I have no idea."

Pete chuckled. "Admit it G. You're besotted with the little guy." Pete shook his head in wonder over his partner's bond that he'd created with the pup.

"Yeah, Pete. You may be right on that." Callen gulped his coffee down. "I'm going to hit the shower. I'll see you later."

"Yeah G. See you later. Have fun with him." Pete watched his partner leave the room. He chuckled as the pup tumble across the floor after him. 'No one would believe it, if I ever told them.' Pete thought to himself.

Callen spent the following week playing with Pete's pup with a tennis ball in a sock and a soccer ball, he found in Pete's garage. It was Friday, when Callen decided to take the pup to the beach. He needed to get out and about, fed up with being in the one spot all week. He buckled the pup into the car and headed out for the drive to the coast. After the two and a half hours drive, they arrived at Rehoboth Beach. The pup had slept most of the way, which made the journey, stress free. Callen was hungry, so he ordered some takeaway and found some water to pour into the pup's bowl. He gave the pup some dog food and a chewy toy to play with, while he sat and ate. He peopled watched and noticed the many looks the female passerbyers gave him, because he had the pup with him. He enjoyed the looks, but knew why he received them. After the tough childhood Callen had endured, he never felt connected enough to another person to get too close to them. Sure, he had relationships whilst undercover, but that was him being someone else. But when it came to being G Callen, he was a loner. He preferred it that way, making his life less complicated. And he didn't have any roots. But now, looking down at this pup, who he had only met a week ago, he was wondering whether he should get a place of his own and stay in the one place. Then he thought about the life he lived. Always on the go, with his job. How could he give another living being anything, if he was always away in some other country, for work? 'No.' Callen concluded. It just wouldn't work. Spending time with Pete's dog would just have to do.

They had both finished eating, so Callen carried the pup onto the beach. He sat down on the soft white sand and enjoyed the feel of the sand in between his toes. It felt cool under the top layer, which he appreciated on such a warm day. There were only a few people around, seeing it was a work day, and school holidays didn't start for another week. It was a good time for Callen to test the pup out in public. He had its lead connected to its collar, just to make sure he didn't lose him.

He let go of the pup and watched him sniff and taste the sand. Callen laughed at the little guy as he tried to eat it. "It's sand, you silly thing. You don't eat it."

The pup coughed the sand up and tried to get rid of it out of his mouth. Callen laughed as he watched him move his head and rub his mouth on his jeans. "Thanks buddy. Just what I wanted. The dog slobber look on my leg."

Callen stood and tried to encourage the pup to walk with him, along the sand. The pup pulled in the opposite direction, not liking the idea. His folds of furry skin were pushed up behind his head from the lead as he struggle to get out of it. "Come on buddy. Let's go for a walk. Let's get our feet wet in the water." Callen was patient with the little guy, as he sat on the sand. He wouldn't budge. Callen resigned to the fact he wasn't going to win this battle. He picked him up and carried him over to the water, then let him down. The pup shook with fear as the tiny waves moved over his legs. He ran away from the water and tried to climb up Callen's leg. "It's only water. It's not going to hurt you." He tried to convince the little guy. He yelped! "Ok. I give up. We'll try another day." Disappointed the visit to the beach hadn't gone to plan, Callen picked the pup up and walked back to the boardwalk. "We'll try on here then."

To his surprise, the pup clambered on the boardwalk beside him as he walked along. Callen shook his head. "So you like walks, huh, just not on the beach." Well at least he'd had some achievement with him. They spent the next hour wandering along the boardwalk and other pathways along the back of the beach, before they headed home. The little pup looked up at him with his huge brown eyes. Callen melted. How was he going to walk away from him, when it came to going back to work, and finding a place to live, away from him.

The brown furry pup tried hard to keep up with Callen's much longer legs, tumbling over his feet, which were still too big for him. Callen laughed at his attempts to run. "Still need to practise, buddy. You'll get there one day." He smiled down at him as he knelt and ruffled his fur. His soft fur had become gritty from the sand. "Let's take you home. You need a bath." Oh, he couldn't wait to see how the pup took to that. Especially after how he reacted to the water at the beach. One thing Callen knew, Pete was going to have fun with him. He could see his own little personality coming out. His stubbornness when he didn't want to do something. Like himself. He noted.

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 3**

When Callen arrived back at his partner's home, Pete had arrived home from work. "Wow, look at the two of you, hey! Out on the town, or beach should I say." When he saw sand in the pup's coat. "How did it go?" Pete inquired.

Callen shrugged. "I don't think he likes the beach, Pete. You're going to struggle with him. He's a stubborn one."

"Like someone else I know." Pete responded with a smirk.

Callen raised his brow. He knew his partner was referring to him. He shrugged in response. "He's a great chick magnet though. So who knows Pete." He patted his partner on the back. "There's hope for you yet." Now it was his turn to smirk. He enjoyed the jesting he had with Pete. He made him feel like family, which meant a great deal, seeing he had none to call his own.

"Very funny G." Pete smiled at the younger man. "Well if you can't get him to like the beach, I'm not going to have much luck either." Pete admitted. "He likes you more than me, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry Pete." Callen suddenly felt terrible. "I've taken over. I thought you wanted me..."

"It's cool G. I knew instantly, when I passed him over to you, that he bonded with you. It's good to see you like this with him. I don't think I have ever seen you with anyone or anything like this before. It makes you human, with emotions." Pete smiled as he gently slapped him on the back. "Want a beer?" Pete wandered over to the fridge and pulled two out.

"Thanks." With beer in hand, Callen gulped, as he chatted with Pete telling him about their day at Rehoboth Beach. They spent the evening out on the patio watching the sun dip behind the horizon, as the pup curled up on Callen's lap. "So have you thought of a name yet?" Callen was eager for the pup to have a name. Especially with him not knowing what his name was for over thirty years. He felt the need to ensure the pup didn't live too long without one.

"Nope." Pete replied with a grin.

Callen frowned. "He needs a name Pete."

"He has one." Pete smirked over at his partner, as he saw his confused look on his face.

"What?" Callen was frustrated with Pete's riddles.

"Looks like you've already named him G." Pete continued. He wondered when Callen would realise the pup responded to his calling with the name he had given him."

"Can you please not speak in riddles, Pete." He pleaded with him. He still hadn't clicked.

"Hey Buddy." Pete called the pup.

Instantly, the small brown pup, climbed down from Callen's lap and wandered over to Pete, hoping for some attention. Pete rewarded him with a good rub behind the ears.

"Buddy?" Callen asked, amazed that he had given the pup his name, without realising it.

The pup bundled back over to Callen and tried to climb up his leg.

Callen laughed. He was blown away by it. He never intended on Buddy being his name. He just wanted to call him something until he was given a name. "Well looks like you're a lucky guy to have a name." Callen told him, as he picked him up and rubbed his tummy. Buddy flipped back over and licked Callen's face.

Pete laughed at the pair. Not only had the week he'd spent with the pup been good for his partner's emotional health, he realised how much healthier he looked after his injuries from the last mission. "You'll be back at work sooner than we all thought G, if you keep this up. You looking after Buddy has been really good for your recovery. You look really well."

Callen looked over at his partner. "Thanks Pete. I feel a hundred times better than I did a week ago, that's for sure." He continued rubbing behind Buddy's ears. "But you Buddy, need a bath. You're all sandy." The pup looked up at him and tilted his head, unsure of what he meant. "You're too cute for your own good Buddy." Callen laughed at him.

Pete and Callen gathered everything they needed to wash the pup. Callen placed Buddy in the large tub Pete had placed on the lawn. He instantly jumped back out of it. Both men laughed as they tried again. After ten minutes of trying, Callen ended up holding Buddy, while Pete gently rubbed his coat down with water and shampoo. His brown wavy coat looked even curlier wet. Callen quickly stood back as Pete grabbed the hose and washed Buddy down. He shook the water off his coat and ran towards Callen for protection. Callen ran away from him, not wanting to get water shaken over him. Pete was left alone in the backyard laughing at the two. He wished he had filmed the whole event. It had him in stitches.

Eventually Callen managed to grab a towel ready to rub the pup dry. "You'll get used to it Buddy." Gently he dried the pup's coat. "That's better. No more sand in your coat." He had been leaving sandy deposits wherever he went. He cuddled Buddy close to him as he and Pete returned to the chairs they had been sitting on, and watched him fall asleep. There was something special, Callen noted. A feeling he had never felt before inside of him, whenever the pup fell asleep in his arms or lap. 'Was it love he felt for the pup?' He wondered. He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, G Callen liked the feeling. It gave him a purpose. Made him feel special.

Over the next three weeks, Callen trained Buddy the best he could. He had never trained a dog before, but from Pete's perspective, Callen had done an amazing job with him. He barked if he needed to go outside to pee or poo and he was mostly a happy and quiet dog, who never barked, unless there was a good reason for it. He loved to go for walks, except if it was on the beach. Callen and Pete had tried on numerous occasions since to get Buddy to love the beach. But to no avail. So they tried the estuaries closer to home, parks and pathways, and Buddy loved it. He would sniff at other dogs and was sociable with them, which made it easy to take him out and about. He would chase any cat that would venture into Pete's backyard and any bird that tried to fly into the yard, soon flew away for fear of the furry brown dog that would chase them away.

The closer Callen came to returning to work, the sadder he felt, knowing he was going to miss Buddy. He ached at the thought of having to say goodbye on that first day back. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as he spent every possible moment with him. He watched him grow, and grow he did, doubling in size already. He could run without stumbling over his oversized feet.

"What's up G?" Pete had noticed his partner had become quiet.

Callen remained focused on Buddy. "I'm going to miss him, when I return to work." He admitted.

"Buddy will too." Pete replied. "You're going to have to stay here for longer, until Buddy's used to you going off to work. I don't think I'll be able to handle him, if you leave at the same time." Pete watched his partner's face brighten.

"For real Pete?" Callen's hopes raised at the idea.

"For real G."

Buddy ran over to Callen, as if he understood what Pete had told Callen. He was excited and wagged his tail enthusiastically. He was too adorable to refuse. Callen knelt down beside him and gave him a good rub as Buddy licked his face. "Did you hear that Buddy. Your Daddy has allowed for me to stay here longer with you." He whispered into the pup's ears.

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 4**

The day had come for Callen to return to work. His heart was heavy, because he was really going to miss Buddy. It was their first day apart, since Pete had brought the pup home from the Pet Store. Buddy had lowered his tail, as if he had been scolded, knowing Callen was going to leave him to go off to work with Pete.

"We'll be home later Buddy. We can go for a walk then, if you like?" Callen rubbed Buddy behind his ears, where the pup loved a good rub. He had bought the pup a treat in preparation for the day. A new squeaky toy. "You can go outside and come back in, whenever you like." Callen added. "You just use the new door your Daddy and I put in for you." They had tested Buddy out with the new dog door in through the laundry, to ensure he was comfortable with the freedom to move in and out of the house. Callen threw the toy through the dog door and watched Buddy run after it. He knew it was cruel, but chose that moment to head out to the car with Pete, to make the departure less painful.

The day had dragged on for Callen, going through psychological and physical testing to be approved to return to the field again. All he could think of was Buddy. He would look at the photos he had in his wallet of the pup to keep him going through the day. He felt like a proud Father, looking at the photos of his new born child. But he didn't talk about Buddy with anyone or show them the photos. His bond with Buddy, was personal. The last thing he wanted to do was make it public. He trusted Pete enough, to know that he wouldn't mention anything about it to anyone either.

Pete and Callen pulled into the driveway at the end of the working day. They could hear scratching and whining from Buddy, on the other side of the door.

"He's never done that for me G." Pete smiled across to his partner. "He's missed you today."

Callen was speechless. He had never had anything to miss him and be overly impatient to be reunited with him again. It was another new experience for G Callen, and he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. His heart pounded in anticipation of seeing the pup again. As Pete unlocked the door, Buddy came bounding out and headed straight for Callen.

"Whoa!" Callen kneeled down and gave Buddy a good rub all over. Buddy's tail wagged so fast, it kept whacking Callen's arm. "Hello Buddy. Did you miss me? Cause I missed you." He looked up at Pete and saw him shaking his head and laughing. Callen was truly happy for the first time in his life. He laughed along with Pete, over Buddy's love for him.

**NCISLA**

Life had returned to a normal routine for Callen, but he remained at Pete's house with Buddy. He continued to sleep through the night with Buddy nestled in the bed beside him. Pete wasn't surprised to find the dog bed he had bought for Buddy empty in the morning when he made his first cup of coffee for the day.

The two partners returned to overseas operations for the CIA, which meant Pete had to leave Buddy with someone, while they were on those trips. He had a good friend, Tracey, who had lost her own dog six months earlier, so Pete knew he could trust her to look after Buddy for him. It would have been less complicated had he and Callen not been partners when it came to caring for Buddy. But he wouldn't have wanted another partner. They worked well as a team, which extended into their personal time at home with Buddy.

**NCISLA**

Weeks turned into months and then before they knew it, Buddy was two years old. Callen had moved into an apartment, not too far from Pete's, so he could come over whenever he wanted, to spend time with Buddy. He had become the dog's uncle, as so to speak. Together they would go off for long runs after work and Pete even allowed him to take Buddy away for weekend trips. It freed Pete up to go out and do whatever he liked, without worrying about either of them.

But then Pete and Callen were assigned on a long undercover operation in Turkey. It had been hard for Callen to say goodbye to Buddy. Buddy picked up on the change in Callen's feelings and whined as he left Pete's house. Buddy became difficult and it took him an hour to settle him and take him over to Tracey's. When Pete met back up with his partner at Langley, he noticed he had become withdrawn. When he asked Callen about it, he just said he was trying to get into character for their next mission.

**NCISLA**

Ten months had gone by, Callen and Pete were still in Turkey. Buddy had become difficult even with Tracey. He missed Callen and Callen missed Buddy. Then the mission went south. Pete had been shot dead, whilst trying to escape out of the country. Callen barely made it out alive. It took him another two months to make it back onto US soil. The guilt he felt for losing his partner, fell heavily on his shoulders. All he wanted was to see Buddy.

Callen pulled up into Pete's driveway and saw the Sold sticker stuck on the For Sale signboard out front. He walked around the back, hoping he would see Buddy. But the backyard was empty. He sat on the front step miserable. 'Of course Buddy wouldn't be there.' It had already been two months since Pete had been killed. But he had never met Tracey, who Pete had look after Buddy, when they were away on a mission. So he had no phone number or address to look her up. But what would he say to her? It wasn't like Buddy was his. But then again Buddy wasn't hers either. Then he remembered Pete saying they had worked together on a few ops, so he drove back to Langley looking for answers on how to find Tracey.

As Callen walked in, he was surprised to see a petite brunette woman with a dog that looked very much like Buddy beside his boss' desk. He walked quietly as he observed the visitor. The dog lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. His tail started to wag enthusiastically and he pulled from the hold the woman had on his lead and bolted towards Callen.

Callen saw Buddy running over to him. He leant over to greet the dog as he approached him. "Hey Buddy!" He rubbed him all over, as the dog licked him on the face. "I've missed you too." He was so involved with Buddy, he forgot about his boss and the woman watching them. Callen rubbed the soft fur on Buddy's ears and the dog calmed down again. He was surprised Buddy remembered him, let alone his scent. He had watched Buddy sniff in the air and pick up his scent. He smiled as he had watched the dog he loved so much recognise he was there and run over to him. Buddy continued to lick his hand, happy Callen had returned.

"Agent Callen." Callen looked up and saw his boss Bob Hales had walked over to them. "Good to see you've returned safe." Bob looked over at the woman. "I'm sorry about Pete, he was a good man."

"Thanks." Callen watched the woman approach and became guarded. "You're Tracey?"

The woman nodded. "And you must be Callen. Pete told me about you." She noticed how Buddy had changed since Callen had walked in. "Buddy has missed you. You've been away a long time."

Callen remained where he was knelt down beside Buddy. The dog soothed his soul, and he felt troubled with the unknown woman who had been looking after Buddy for the past twelve months. With Pete, life with Buddy had been simple. He knew this woman was about to complicate his life with his best friend. "Did Pete leave a will to who was going to look after Buddy if anything... " His heart was heavy with the grief over the loss of his partner.

"He did Callen." Tracey replied. "We have shared custody." Callen felt a pang of jealousy that this woman had shared custody over Buddy with him. He stood, but remained silent. Instead he glared at the woman. "Look Callen. I know you don't know me, but we're the only two people who Buddy knows well enough to trust. And Pete mentioned you can't have pets stay with you at your apartment."

Callen felt his worst fear since Pete died had come to fruition. "So I have visiting rights then?" He felt like he was getting a divorce and being told their kid couldn't live with him.

Bob Hales looked from Callen to Tracey and realised they were both tied close to Pete's dog. "I'm glad you've come in Callen. I have another undercover operation for you to go on." He hoped his news would brighten up the younger man, who he could tell was very fond of the dog.

Callen creased his brow. "I've just arrived home. You want to get rid of me already?" He hadn't the time to reunite properly with Buddy, and he wasn't happy.

"I need you and Tracey on this one, Callen. You can even take Buddy here with you." Both Tracey and Callen raised their brows in question. "I need you to go in as the Kellers. Husband and wife. The dog will add to your cover."

"But we don't know each other." Callen tried to reason with his boss. "How can we go in as husband and wife if..."

"It will be good for you Callen. You need a new partner, and seeing you both need to work out your shared custody of Pete's dog, it will help you to get to know each other, and you both get to spend time with Buddy. And I get my people undercover to keep an eye on an arms dealer in the suburbs." Bob Hales smiled at the pair.

Callen was frustrated over the whole idea. But his boss had dangled the tempting carrot in front of him. He would get to spend time with Buddy, while undercover. "Ok. But only because Buddy will be coming." He told his boss.

Tracey smiled, pleased with the plan. She had heard so much about the mysterious G Callen from Pete over the years, that she had become intrigued. She was saddened it had taken for Pete's death for her to meet him.

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 5**

Callen, Tracey and Buddy moved into their temporary home in Brighton Road, Bethesda. Their home had a big garden for Buddy to run freely around. The house was a large two story high pitched roof with grey stones for the base, a grey slated roof, cream trimmed windows and pillars and the rest of the house was painted in the natural stone colour. A large front porch lead to the verandah that sheltered the front of the house. Large leafed trees bordered the immaculate gardens giving the home a showcase appeal.

It was the most expensive house Callen had ever lived in. He didn't feel comfortable to live there, let alone with a stranger, who he was somehow suppose to trust with his own life. But Buddy was amazing. He followed Callen wherever he went, keeping close to ensure he didn't leave again. He noticed Buddy's behaviour, and understood why he was behaving in this manner. Not only was it because he had been away for a whole year and missed him, but because Pete hadn't returned. Dogs were more intelligent than people gave them credit for, Callen noted. Here was Buddy, a dog, who knew that Pete wasn't coming home, and had accepted the new living arrangements in an unfamiliar home with with the two people he trusted beside Pete, although he and Tracey had just met.

There were four bedrooms upstairs, two with ensuites and the other two shared a bathroom. He decided he and Buddy would take the smaller of the two ensuite bedrooms, and give Tracey the larger one. He dumped his bag on the bed and unpacked his clothes. Buddy sniffed around the room and ensuite, as he checked it all out. Satisfied, he returned and laid on the bed beside Callen's bag. He watched Callen place his folded clothes into drawers and his hanging clothes up in the closet. When Callen had finished he laid down next to Buddy and fell asleep. It had been an exhausting twelve months for the agent, let alone the lack of sleep he'd had, without Buddy being with him.  
Tracey carefully opened the door, wondering where Callen and Buddy were. She smiled at the two fast asleep on the bed. Pete had explained to her that Buddy liked to sleep with Callen, so she wasn't surprised. They both looked so peaceful asleep, she noted. She decided to leave them be and prepare dinner.

It was dark when Callen awoke to Buddy licking him on the face. As he adjusted his eyes, he smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Buddy, I needed a wake up call." As he sat up, Buddy jumped down and headed for the door. He could smell dinner and was eager to go downstairs. "You're hungry, aren't you. Let's go to see what Tracey has cooked hey!" They walked down the stairs to find the dining table set with candles and a roast lamb dinner. It was the last thing Callen expected and was thrown by it.

They were playing house. They had to have a back story of how they met and the details of their fake wedding, which Callen had let her decide on as he didn't want to bother about all of that. So he played the typical non interested male. They had a job to do, and that was what he focused on, beside Buddy.

Their neighbour was their target. Marcel Gruyere, a suspected arms dealer, which the CIA needed people to get close to. They had cameras and microphones to plant inside the large house, as they needed proof Marcel was who they thought he was.

He sat with Buddy beside him and ate his dinner. He was polite, but focused their discussion on their operation. Every now and then, when he thought Tracey wasn't looking, Callen would slip some of his food into Buddy's mouth. Especially the vegetables he disliked, such as the Brussels sprouts. He wasn't used to eating meals like this, unless he went to a restaurant. Even then he was usually undercover when he went to places who served dinners like the one Tracey had cooked for them.

Buddy enjoyed having Callen back. He was being spoilt with delicious food and loads of attention. When Callen had finished his dinner, Buddy licked his fingers clean. He wandered out through the laundry, where another dog flap had been installed, to the rear garden. Content Callen wasn't going anywhere, Buddy decided to explore the garden. He sniffed around all the trees and plants to familiarise himself with his new surrounding. He picked up on some movement on the other side of the wall, but remained quiet to check it out undetected. Callen had trained Buddy well, making him the perfect dog to spy on people. When he was determined there was no threat, he remained where he was, listening to what was going on over the wall.

Wanting to escape the company of Tracey, Callen snuck outside to find Buddy. Once his eyes adjusted, Callen could see something had Buddy's quiet attention. He silently walked over to where Buddy was and joined him by his side. He rubbed Buddy's ears to let him know he was ok. Buddy's ears returned to an upright position, alert by the sound he was hearing on the other side of the wall. Callen placed his finger on his lips to ensure the dog to remained quiet. There were two men talking in French. Callen pulled his phone out of his back pocket and found the recording button. He placed it beside the wall, to pick up the conversation. He wasn't sure what Marcel sounded like, but assumed by the tone, the one giving the orders was probably him. He was giving the other man instructions of picking up a package at a certain location and time. He had all the details and emailed it through to his boss immediately, before guiding Buddy back inside the house.

Inside and safe again, Callen rewarded Buddy with a treat. It was a bone and the dog was pleased with what Callen had given him. He rested on the wooded floor near the couch, where Callen had sat to watch some television.

"You're spoiling him too much." Tracey informed him.

Callen looked over at Buddy. "He doesn't seem to be spoiled." He tried to focus in the show, but was annoyed by the distraction.

"Maybe when you're around he's not, but when you're not, he can be a handful." She replied.

"Well if you don't want him, I'll be glad to have him full time." Callen smirked on the inside, not showing his satisfaction to her.

"What! Are you going to buy yourself a place to keep him, are you? Whose going to look after him, when you go away for work?" He knew she had him there.

Callen fell silent again. He knew his time with Tracey was not going to end well. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, that once this mission was over, he would lose Buddy. He needed to be nicer to her, he realised. If he was going to have any chance to continue to see Buddy after this operation finished.

So Callen tried his best to be nice to Tracey, and to his surprise he found they worked well as a team on the mission. She could be as focused as he was in the job at hand. He also noticed, with a pang of jealousy, that Buddy liked her a great deal as well. They managed to get an invite over to Marcel's house to plant the cameras and mics and the details he overheard with Buddy on their first night had been a success. Within a month, they had all they needed, and found themselves on a plane to Uzbekistan.

Tracey's sister looked after Buddy while they were away. She was right, he realised. Even if he did buy a place so Buddy could live with him, what was he going to do when he had to go away for work? He didn't have any family to fall back on. But Tracey did.

They managed to intercept the weapons and take the bad guys down. Well most of them, anyway. Callen had gone back into the warehouse, worried about Tracey, only to find her drinking tea back at their safe house. Anger rippled through him and he'd had enough of Tracey putting the mission before him. They had parted badly, resulting in Callen hardly even getting to see Buddy after the operation was over. He hardly slept through the night, making him irritable.

Callen decided he needed a new scene. Henrietta Lang had approached him to join her team at NCIS in Los Angeles. He gladly took it, as he needed to get away from anything that reminded him of Buddy or Tracey. The pain he felt, from the loss of Buddy, had made him return to his lone wolf tendencies.

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Something To Call His Own**

By BH72

_This fan fiction has been written to meet the NCISLA challenge #2: 'Callen and Buddy.'_

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 6**

Callen managed to take Buddy away to Special Agent Gibbs' cabin for a week, before leaving DC for LA. He never told Tracey where he was moving to, as they had hardly spoken any words to each other, that didn't revolve around Buddy. Packed up in the car for the week, Callen opened the door for Buddy to jump in. He buckled him in, like he had, so many times before and ran around to jump in his side. Without looking back, he started the engine and drove north. He turned the radio on and sang his heart out to The Eagles' Greatest Hits on CD. He loved the Eagles and found their music was great for those days when he needed some soul soothing. Buddy happily sat next to him with his tongue hanging out. Callen smiled as he looked at him. "You like The Eagles too, don't you Buddy!" He continued singing, with Buddy adding a howl in here and there, making the agent chuckle. He knew this week was it. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Now, he was focused on the present. He had Buddy to himself and he was going to make the most of it.

It took an hour to drive to their destination. He turned onto a dirt track and headed along it for another fifteen minutes. He pulled up outside the log cabin Gibbs had built with his own hands. It was a simple cabin, with a basic wooden floor, fireplace, sink, a table with two chairs and a bed. It was how Callen liked it. Simple, which suited him. They were alone and could go for walks and runs for as long as they wanted. No traffic, no people. Just some birds flying around. Callen unloaded their food, his bag of clothes and toys for Buddy. Once he had finished, he cracked opened a beer. The fridge was none existent, but he didn't mind. He was prepared for tin food for the week. He had never been a fancy man, as he was used to the basics he needed for survival. Perhaps that was why he and Gibbs got along so well. There had never been any pretence between them.

It didn't take Buddy long to sniff the cabin out, so he ran outside to sniff his new surroundings. "Do you like it here Buddy?" Callen asked him. He wandered over and licked Callen's hand. "I take that as a yes." He knelt down and gave his wavy furry coat a good rub. "Want to go and explore?" He asked and saw him take off into the woods.

Callen followed him and loved the wide open spaces and freedom from other people. He understood why Gibbs had built the cabin and enjoyed coming up there as often as he did. Perhaps he needed a place like this to get away. He thought to himself. 'One day.' He told himself.

Buddy had found a trail of some animal, which had him tilting his head, trying to work it out. Callen laughed, as he realised Buddy had discovered a new smell. "What have you found Buddy?" He asked him. Buddy looked up at Callen before bolting off in the direction the scent had led him. Callen ran to keep up with him. After about ten minutes, Buddy stopped and tried to climb a tree. Callen tried to catch his breath, before he looked up and saw squirrels up the tree. "You found some squirrels, Buddy. Good boy!" He rubbed Buddy behind the ears.

Buddy barked at the squirrels, but realised he couldn't get to them.

"They won't come down until we've gone." Callen told him. "Let's head on and see what else you find, hey!" He patted his head, before he was off sniffing for something else.

It didn't take long before he found anther new scent. Buddy wagged his tail excited as he followed it with his nose close to the ground. The scent lead down a hole.

Callen quickly pulled Buddy away, fully aware of the danger. "Back Buddy." He obeyed. "Good boy." He gave him a small treat he had in his pocket. "I think we'll leave that scent alone, hey! It could be a snake and we don't want to come across one of them." He advised the dog.

Buddy barked as he saw something slither out of the hole. He backed away, acknowledging the danger Callen had told him about.

"That is definitely a snake. We'll stay far away from them." Buddy remained close to Callen as they left snake alone. "It's ok, Buddy. You can still explore. But if you pick up that scent again, don't follow it." Buddy looked up at him eagerly. Callen hoped he understood what he was telling him. He gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "Run." Callen chased after Buddy as he ran ahead.

After quite some time, Callen realised they should venture back to the cabin, as he saw the sun had lowered ready for a sunset. "Let's go home." Buddy turned and sniffed to work out which way they needed to go. He looked up at Callen for instruction. "This way." Callen pointed west.

Buddy took off again. It took them about twenty minutes before they could see Callen's car reflect in the sunlight. Callen poured some water into a bowl for Buddy and some into a glass for himself. They had both had a good run and were feeling tired.

Callen carried enough firewood for the night into the cabin and lit the fire. Buddy laid down on the floor chewing on a toy as Callen dished his food up into a bowl and opened a tin of food for himself. He poured it into the pan and placed it on the fire. He watched it till it boiled, before scooping it onto a plate. He cracked open another beer and laid by the fire with Buddy. The brown wavy furred dog nestled his head on Callen's leg and watched him eat his dinner, hoping for some. He wagged his tail, when Callen placed the plate on the floor for Buddy to lap the remainder up.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for Buddy. Don't you ever forget that." Buddy licked Callen's face. He really did love Callen. The two slept through the night on the simple wooden bed Gibbs had made. It had been a while since Callen had slept right through, without any nightmares.

When the sun shone through the crack of the door the next morning, Buddy licked Callen's face as his usual wake up call. "Hello Buddy. Good morning to you too." He opened the door to a perfect sunny day. He stoked the fire, ready to boil the kettle for some coffee as Buddy explored the new day.

After breakfast, the two best friends headed out to a nearby lake. He was hoping Buddy might catch some fish for lunch. With a fishing rod in hand, he headed out to the small jetty, where Gibbs' small boat was tied to. He had been up to the cabin a few times over the past few years with Gibbs, but this was the first time with Buddy. Once they were all set up, they set off in the boat into the middle of the lake. He hoped Buddy would stay still long enough to remain dry in the boat.

Their adventure out on the boat was a success for the next hour, until Buddy saw a fish jump out of the water and chose to chase it. The boat wobbled, sending Callen overboard. Fortunately he managed to hold onto the fishing rod and his tackle box and placed them back into the boat before climbing back in himself. He looked over to where Buddy had swum to, and laughed when he saw a fish in his mouth. The fish wriggled for its life in Buddy's mouth as he swam back to Callen. He carefully leant over and grabbed the fish out of Buddy's mouth. He slit the fish's throat and it went still. "Thanks Buddy, good catch." Buddy tried to climb back into the boat, but Callen knew he wouldn't succeed. "Swim to the shore, Buddy. I'll meet you there." Callen rowed the boat over to the nearest side of the lake to help Buddy back into the boat. The jetty was on the other side of the lake, so he had to row them back over there to tie the boat back up again. They were both wet, but Buddy shook the water off his coat, showering Callen. Callen laughed. He didn't care he was wet. He was having the best time with his best friend.

After he had tied the boat, they walked back to the cabin where he changed into some dry clothes. He bled the fish and removed the scales off its skin, before washing it. Inside the cabin, Callen placed it in a pan and relit the fire. He carried more chopped wood inside and turned the fish over to cook the other side. He knew Buddy would have eaten it raw, but he still would enjoy it cooked. It was a big fish, so there was plenty for the two of them to fill their bellies up with. "You did good out there today Buddy. Thanks for catching the fish." He rubbed him behind the ears and Buddy rubbed his head on Callen's leg. It was his way of showing Callen his affection for him.

The two sat outside the cabin while they enjoyed their lunch. They could live out there forever, Callen thought. If Buddy could catch a fish that size everyday.

The rest of the week went the same as the first. They explored and fished. Callen read a book, while Buddy laid beside him. It was peaceful, and neither wanted for anything else. But the day came when Callen had to return to the city and hand Buddy over to Tracey, one last time. His heart grew heavy on the drive back to DC, Buddy picked up in the sadness in Callen's heart, as if he knew what was happening. He laid his head on Callen's lap while he drove.

The drive to Tracey's ended too quickly. He sat in the car and took a few deep breaths. He needed to keep the situation light, for Buddy's sake. "You'll have a good life with Tracey. She's already proved to you how good she is looking after you. I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving this city for good. I'm going to miss you, Buddy." He hugged the dog, before opening the door. Tracey stood on her front step, waiting for him to bring Buddy to her. He pulled Buddy's toys and food out of the boot and took them over to her first. He returned to his car and opened the passenger door. "I love you Buddy." He whispered to him. Buddy tilted his head and watched Callen fight back tears. He licked his face and ran up the driveway to Tracey.

Without looking back, he hopped back into his car and drove away. Tears spilled down his cheeks as his emotions overtook him. He knew it would be the last time he would ever see his best friend. It broke his heart. He felt he would never feel that kind of love again. Not from a person or from a dog. What he had with Buddy was special and rare.

**The End**

_Please review. I love to know what you think about my story. Thanks :)_


End file.
